Devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and wearable computers are becoming ubiquitous and indispensable tools used by many people to access information from a wide variety of sources. For example, many people use a smartphone for accessing email, navigation, exchanging messages with others, reading, and performing many other functions. However, these user devices often have relatively small screens and may be difficult or cumbersome to use and/or access when walking, driving, bicycling, etc. Additionally, the small screens associated with these devices can make certain tasks, such as reading a detailed map of an area, difficult due to the small amount of the detailed map that can be presented at one time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting requested content on public display devices.